<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything will be fine by peachholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253213">Everything will be fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic'>peachholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, One Shot, War, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Draco Malfoy, Young Harry Potter, lonely boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the corpses laying around, they felt lonely as ever. But at least they had each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything will be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m cold, Harry.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t control the weather now, can I?” The ten year old hissed at his trembling friend.</p><p>The other boy wasn’t effected by his friend’s bad mood and let out a shaky laugh, small clouds escaping from his mouth.</p><p>“But imagine,” Draco started, his silver eyes that once shone with happiness glistened with a small hint of hope. “Wouldn’t it be awesome if you could control the weather?”</p><p>“Yeah,” a small smile started to form on Harry’s lips, “that would be awesome...”</p><p>If the bespectacled boy had the ability to control the weather; the sun would smile into their faces and push the dark clouds away, letting them know that everything would be fine. Harry smiled at the thought.</p><p>
  <i>Everything will be fine.</i>
</p><p>“I hate this, Harry.” Draco was trembling badly. Harry shifted over to his friend and tried to embrace his friend’s small figure with his jacket, and the lack of warmth he had left.</p><p>“Me too, Draco.”</p><p>The two abandoned boys sat on the cold ground, both of them thinking about their families that left them alone in the harsh world as they stared at the shatter that was once a small city.</p><p>Even with the corpses laying around, they felt lonely as ever. But at least they had each other.</p><p>
  <i>Everything will be fine.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>